This new carnation plant was discovered by me as a sport of the carnation variety "Londorga" (unpatented) growing among a stand of carnation plants maintained in greenhouse at Aalsmeer, Holland, for breeding purposes. The large size and solid red coloring of the relatively large number of petals made me realize that I had found a carnation having excellent possibilities for the cut flower market and I promptly began propagation of the plant by means of cuttings from the discovery variety at Aalsmeer to test its growth characteristics, as well as its retention of bloom and color characteristics. Continued propagation of this new plant, through several successive generations at Aalsmeer, has demonstrated that the new plant has very excellent growth habits and retains its novel characteristics from generation to generation so that they appear to be firmly fixed.